ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2018
The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2018 is premeired on Nickelodeon on March. The show cartoons characters shown on the Nickelodeon. Host The Muppets Kermit the Frog Host Miss Piggy Co-stars Fozzie Bear Stand-up Comedy Gonzo Stunt Performer Camilla Gonzo's Assistant Chickens Camilla's Backup Rizzo the Rat Himself Pepe the King Prawn Burping Contestant Dr. Teeth House Band Floyd House Band Janice House Band Zoot House Band Animal House Band Lips House Band Rowlf the Dog House Band Scooter Stage Manager Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Props and Special Effects Beaker Props and Special Effects Sam the Eagle Keep Things in Check The Swedish Chef Craft Services Statler and Waldorf Audience Beauregard Janitorial Lew Zealand unknown Crazy Harry Special Effects Expert Sweetums unknown Robin the Frog unknown Pops Stage Doorman The Newsman Reporting Bobo the Bear Security Guard Penguins unknown Big Mean Carl unknown Link Hogthrob Hair and Makeup Uncle Deadly Wardrobe Supervisor Yolanda Rat Rizzo's Date Specials Guest Stars Weinerville Gang Kirk Fogg The Cast of All That Kenan Thompson Kel Mitchell The Muppets of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Cousin Skeeter Stick Stickly Amanda Bynes The Action League Drake Bell Josh Peck Miranda Cosgrove Nick Cannon Coolio Jack Black Cartoon characters shown in the background or audience Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, and The Grombie (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Norb and Dag (The Angry Beavers) Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, and Peck (Back at the Barnyard) Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffle (Catscratch) CatDog (CatDog) Rudy Tabootie, Snap, and Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Doug and Porkchop (Doug) El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (The Fairly OddParents) Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Nadine, and Eugene (Hey Arnold!) Zim, GIR, and Dib (Invader Zim) Henry, June, Sniz, Fondue, Prometheus, Bob, Loopy, and The Off-Beats (KaBlam!) Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery) Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, and King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) Pelswick (Pelswick) Ren and Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, and Sam Dullard (Rocket Power) Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, and Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, and Spike (Rugrats) SpongeBob, Patrick Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju) Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) The Thornberrys (The Wild Thornberrys) The X's (The X's) Music Performance Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem – Can You Picture That? KISS – Rock and Roll All Nite Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and along with backup from the Oakland's Interfaith Gospel Choir. – With a Little Help from My Friends Live Via Satellite Galvanax hacked the slime and takes over The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards by form a Syndicate with Master Xandred, Emperor Mavro, and Sledge. Power Rangers Super Samurai: Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Master Xandred, and Octoroo (based on the scenes from Samurai Forever) Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Troy, Emma, Noah, Jake, Gia, Orion, and Emperor Mavro (based on the scenes from The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition) Power Rangers Dino Charge: Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Riley, Chase, Ivan, Prince Phillip III, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio (based on the scenes from One More Energem) Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Galvanax (based on the scene from Forged in Steel) Burping Contest Slime Stunts Started in 2018, the show began its annual World Record Slime Stunts. Ty Pennington assists with an Extreme Makeover: Slime Edition as demolition a house full of slimes with a backhoe loader performed live on national television. Trivia The show is parody of The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special. The show is also the celebration of Nickelodeon 20th anniversary. The show is also a reunion of All That. Weinerville, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Cousin Skeeter and Stick Stickly puppet might be rebuilt and different muppet performers or use old puppets and performers I'm not sure? Cousin Skeeter might win of the burping contest? Category:Nickelodeon